This invention relates to cooling potable liquids through a straw by having the capillary tube of the straw wound around and run through various cooling materials so that by the time the liquid is transferred from its initial container to the mouth of the drinker, it has cooled to a point as if the entire container had been refrigerated.
In order to have a cold drink when one is outside of the home, it is necessary to do one of three things:
1. Buy a cold drink from a store and drink it before it warms up;
2. Pour a warm drink over ice that has been carried with you; or
3. Carry a refrigerated cooler or one filled with ice in order to keep the drinks cold.
Obviously, this presents problems:
a. If one is not near a store;
b. One does not wish to drink the drink immediately after purchasing same;
c. One does not have ice;
d. One does not wish to carry a cooler around.
This invention is intended to eliminate all of the above problems and allow an individual to partake of a cold drink in any location without the inconvenience of carrying a cooler or ice, or having to be near a store which sells cold drinks. This is a particular advantage to hikers, fishermen, golfers, picnickers, beachgoers, commuters, travellers, or anyone in the position of wanting a cold drink but not having one of the above three facilities or time to stop to purchase a cold drink.
Until the present invention, there has not been an economical and efficient way to have a cold drink while not near either a cooler, ice, or store. This device which is disclosed herein will cool liquids from such items as cans or other containers without great expense or inconvenience.